<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Он не должен об этом знать" by Lindocruz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150003">"Он не должен об этом знать"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz'>Lindocruz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>всё началось в супермаркете...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirako Shinji/Dokugamine Riruka</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рирука-а! Сбегай в супермаркет, купи еды! — крикнул Гинджоу.<br/>
— А почему я? — возмутилась Рирука.<br/>
— Потому что твоя очередь! — ответил Гинджоу.<br/>
Злобно размахивая хвостиками, Рирука удалилась.</p>
<p>  — ******, *****!! Сходите за продуктами!<br/>
— Какого хрена? — хором взмутились они.<br/>
— Сами догадаетесь или вам сказать? — скептически сказала она.<br/>
— Чё, опять "очередь настала"? — возмутилась *****. Получив в ответ кивки, она схватила ****** за шкирку и вышла. </p>
<p>   — Может лучше эту? — спросила *****.<br/>
— Да ну...<br/>
Хлобысь!<br/>
— Короче, ты как знаешь, а я пошла в другой отдел, — она утопала в противоположную от него сторону.</p>
<p>   — Нет, ну что за несправедливость? — возмущалась Рирука. — Отправить меня одну за продуктами... Хоть бы Ичиго со мной отпра...<br/>
БУМ!<br/>
— Дебил! Смотри куда прёшь!<br/>
— Дура! Сама смотри!<br/>
Рирука открыла глаза. Перед ней, раскинув ноги и потирая ушибленный затылок, полулежал высокий блондин.<br/>
— Хосспади, — скривила ротик Рирука. — Ну ты и лошадь...<br/>
— *****... — хрипнул он. — Ты повторяешься...<br/>
— Какая я тебе *****!! — вскочила Рирука. — Я, великая и прекрасная, Докугамине Рирука!<br/>
— О Боже, — саркастично сказал блондин и ухмыльнулся: — Хороший вид...<br/>
— Извращенец! — вскрикнула Рирука, присев.<br/>
— Меня больше устраивает "лавелас", — лыба расширилась.<br/>
— Всё равно, — надулась Рирука. — Ты вообще кто?<br/>
— ШИНДЖИ!!! — раздался крик по всему супермаркету. — Где тебя носит?!!<br/>
— Подождешь! — крикнул он вответ и снова повернулся к Рируке: — Моё имя Хирако Шинджи. И, намотай на хвостик и потом забудь, ибо Куросаки не должен об этом знать...<br/>
— Т-ты знаешь Ичиго? — удивилась Рирука.<br/>
— Ох, лучше тебе меня не пербивать... — Хирако глянул в сторону. — У меня мало времени... Я...<br/>
ХЛОБЫСЬ!<br/>
— Опять "первая любовь"?! — взмыленная девчонка в красном спортивном костюме и шлепанцем в руке, схватила Шинджи за волосы. — Пошли!<br/>
— Э... и-извините... — Рируку пугала эта девчонка. — Кто вы?<br/>
— Не твоё де... — обернулась девчёнка и замерла. — Э? — потом ухмыльнулась: — Шинджи, тебя больше не интересуют большие сиськи! Я в шоке!<br/>
— Ничего подоб... — Шинджи начал упираться, но получил по носу.<br/>
— Саругаки Хиори, — сказала девчонка.<br/>
— Гы, — ухмыльнулась Рирука. — "Обезьяна" и "пальма". Круто! — она рассмеялась.<br/>
— Эй! — вскрикнула Хиори и занесла Шинджи для удара.<br/>
— Ладно-ладно, не надо тапком! — Рирука прикрыла рукой лицо.<br/>
— Я не собиралсь, — Хиори почесала нос. Каким волшебным способом она за доли секунды одела шлёпанец осталось загадкой. — Нам бабки выделили, они у тебя, — обратилась она к Шинджи.<br/>
— Ага, — Шинджи достал из кармана деньги и отдал Хиори. Та, получив желаемое, бросила его на пол. — Я тебя обожаю, — не имея никакого подтекста под этими словами, произнёс Шинджи, вставая. — Так легко привести Хиори в хорошее настроение...<br/>
— Ты хотел что-то мне сказать, — хмыкнула Рирука, облокотившись о стену.<br/>
— Пойдём в другое место, — предложил Шинджи.<br/>
— Вон в ту кафешку, — перебила его Рирука, указывая в нужном направлении.<br/>
— Ладно, — улыбнулся Шинджи. — Я угощаю.<br/>
— Ой, спасибо! — забылась Рирука, кинувшись ему на шею.<br/>
"Жалко, что это не Орихиме-чан" — подумалось Шинджи.<br/>
В этот же момент Рирука опомнилась:<br/>
— Извини.<br/>
— Пошли, — снова улыбнулся Шинджи.</p>
<p>   — Уже заказали? — к ним подошла официантка.<br/>
— Да, — кивнула Рирука. — Мне мороженное "Ромашка"* и во-от этот салатик.<br/>
— А вы? — официантка повернулась к Шинджи.<br/>
— Принеси пивка, — равнодушно сказал он.<br/>
— Спиртные напитки не подаём, — ответила официантка.<br/>
— Хм, — ухмыльнулся Хирако, взяв меню с края стола. — А вот это что? — он указал на один из ингридиентов какого-то коктейля.<br/>
— Хорошо, — сдалась официантка. — Светлое, 0,5? — попыталась угадать она.<br/>
— Неси, — улыбнулся Шинджи.<br/>
— Ты алкоголик? — спросила Рирука.<br/>
— Пиво не алкоголь, Рирука, — вздохнул Шинджи. — Тем более, если безалкогольное.<br/>
— Хм, — ухмыльнулась Рирука. — Ты так быстро запомнил моё имя.<br/>
— Чувствую, что ты клонишь к Куросаки, — догадался Шинджи.<br/>
— Правильно чувствуешь, добряк, — Рирука откинулась на спинку стула.<br/>
— Подожди.. мм.. минутку, — Он пложил ногу на ногу.<br/>
И действительно, буквально через минуту официантка принесла их заказы.<br/>
Рирука сразу накинулась на мороженку.<br/>
— А салат? — удивился Шинджи.<br/>
Она подвинула тарелку к нему.<br/>
— На, закуси, — сказала она жуя орешек.<br/>
— Да не, сама ешь, — Шинджи отодвинул тарелку обратно.<br/>
— Ты не видишь что ли, я мороженное ем! — отвергла Рирука закуску.<br/>
— Блин, — сдался Шинджи. — Какая ты настырная. Я с такими спорить не умею... Ла-адно, подай вилку.<br/>
— Ты хотел мне что-то рассказать, — Рирука увеличила расстояние между вилкой и растопыреными пальчиками Шинджи.<br/>
— Да расскажу, уж не бойся, — ухмыльнулся он. — Будь другом, дай вилку.<br/>
— Времени же мало было, — снова ухмыльнулась Рирука<br/>
— Теперь у меня его навалОм, — Сказал Шинджи, втыкая вилку в листик и отхлебнув из кружки. — Ну, слушай...<br/>
Поведал он ей предыдущие главы Блича, которые после появления Шинджи и его друзей.</p>
<p>   — Ва-ау... — проглотив последний кусочек киви, протянула Рирука. — Так вот значи какой Ичиго был...<br/>
— Ну можно и так пошутить, — ухмыльнулся Шинджи, делая последний глоток из кружки.<br/>
— Всё я затарилась, пошли, придурок, — на пороге кафе появилась Хиори.<br/>
— Ну я пошёл, — Шинджи встал со стула. — Прощай, красавица, — он послал в сторону девушки воздушный поцелуй. — И помни — он не должен об этом знать, — подмигнув Рируке на последок, он направился к Хиори.<br/>
— Опять бухал, урод?! — Разбушевалась она. — Опять тебе все красивые и прекрасные?!<br/>
— Пиво не алкоголь, дура! — беря пакеты, возмутился Шинджи.</p>
<p>   Ещё месяц после этого, Рирука ходила страннее обычного и смотрела на Ичиго почти с уважением.</p>
<p>_________________________________<br/>
* В состав мороженного "Ромашка" входит грецкий орех, пломбир, сиров и киви.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день.<br/>   — Как же его звали? — Рирука лежала на кровати и, смотря в бескрайнее голубое небо, пыталась вспомнить как же зовут вчерашнего парня, угостившего её мороженным. — Ещё имя такое... весёлое... ммм... как же... жаль, что я одна ходила вчера... хотя нет, хорошо...<br/>   — Ты с кем разговариваешь? — в комнату без стука вошёл Гинджоу.<br/>   — Гинджоу, придурок! — Рирука мгновенно опустила колени.<br/>   — Да кому ты нужна, Господи, — безразлично сказал Гинджоу. — На обед спускайся.</p>
<p>   — Рирука, ты чего не ешь? — спросил Юкио.<br/>   — А? — девушка вышла из транса. — Да, — она начала быстро есть уже порядком остывший обед.<br/>   Как же его зовут?.. Перед глазами резко показался тёплый взгляд карих глаз... Рирука зажмурилась и помотала головой отгоняя галлюцинации. Открыв глаза, она будто снова пережила тот момент, когда... тот парень послал ей воздушный поцелуй.<br/>   Рирука обхватила голову руками и убежала в свою комнату.<br/>   — Что с ней? — Гинджоу указал на убегающую Докугамине.<br/>   В ответ все пожали плечами.</p>
<p>   — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт... — бормотала Рирука, протирая красивенький овал на ковре в своей комнате. <br/>   Тут она словила чёткую мысль из той каши, что находилась у нее в голове, и, схватив свою лёгенькую курточку, выскочила из своей комнаты.<br/>   — Пойду подышу свежим воздухом! — крикнула она, направляясь к выходу.<br/>   — Привет, Риру... — начал Ичиго, но Рирука снесла его с ног, и, будто не заметив, не извинилась, даже не глянула в его сторону.<br/>   — Что с ней? — спросил Ичиго, глядя девушке вслед.<br/>   В ответ все пожали плечами.</p>
<p>   — Чёрт, как же его?.. — Рирука подбегала к парку и тут услышала знакомый голос:<br/>   — Аа, Орихиме-чан, ты что-то приготовила?(автор: х_Х*убилась апклаву*) — радостно.<br/>   — Д-да, Хирако-кун...<br/>   — Так вот как его зовут! — стукнула себя по лбу Рирука. Дядя в зелёной спортивке посмотрел на неё как на сумасшедшую.<br/>   Девушка поправила платье, курточку, глянула в зеркальце, поправила причёску и, отправив своему отражению воздушный поцелуй, спрятала зеркальце.<br/>   Глубоко вздохнув, она вдруг вспомнила имя "Хирако-куна". Шинджи. Да, его зовут Шинджи.<br/>   Рирука определила, где он находится, и побежала в нужном направлении.</p>
<p>   — Орихиме-чан, а не подаришь ли мне свой... — он нежно взял её за подбородок.<br/>   — Шинджи! — послышался выкрик за ближайшим деревом и тут же из-за него выбежала Рирука.<br/>   — Т-ты её знаешь, Хирако-кун? — Красная, как рак на сковородке, Иноуэ покраснела ещё больше.<br/>   — Мм? — Хирако недовольно сморщил нос.<br/>   — Вот ты где, Шинджи! А я тебя ищу по всему городу! — Рирука оттолкнула Иноуэ и повисла на шее Шинджи. <br/>   Орихиме споткнулась о какой-то камень и упала.<br/>   — Что ты водишься со всяким... мусором, — последнее слово было произнесено Рирукой в таком тоне, что глаза Иноуэ стали ещё больше. От испуга.<br/>   — Не понял... — подал голос удивившийся Шинджи, перевозя взгляд то на Иноуэ, то на Рируку.<br/>   — Чего не понятного-то? — Рирука чуть надула губки. — Я лишь спросила почему ты водишься со всяким мусором...<br/>   — Орихиме-чан не мусор! — обиделся, скажем так, Хирако.<br/>   "Блин, задолбал придурок",  — нахмурившись, подумала Рирука и впилась в его губы.<br/>   Через пару минут, когда у Шинджи прошёл шок и он ответил на поцелуй, она отстранилась от него.<br/>   — Она ещё тут? — шепотом спросила Рирука.<br/>   — Не-ет, — мягко улыбнулся Шинджи и, приобняв девушку, приблизил своё лицо к её лицу. — И я хочу продолжения банкета...<br/>   Девушка приложила пальчик к губам Шинджи.<br/>   — Если хочешь пошли в кафе, — предложила Рирука.<br/>   — Я не хочу снова закусывать траву травой, — улыбнулся Шинджи.<br/>   — Кафе не летнее, — подсказала она.<br/>   — Может, ресторан? — попался Шинджи.<br/>   — Ну, тебя за язык никто не тянул... — Рирука смущённо теребила галстук Хирако.<br/>   Дядя в зелёной спортивке офонарело смотрел им в след.</p>
<p>   — Как-то мне тут не очень уютно... — заёрзал на стуле Шинджи.<br/>   — Да ладно, — Рирука отвела взгляд от вида за окном. — Не всё же тебе в пивнушках да барделях штаны протирать.<br/>   — Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — вспыхнул Шинджи.<br/>   — Да ладно, я пошутила, — хихикнула она.<br/>   — Ну у тебя и шуточки, — теперь уже Хирако посмотрел в окно.<br/>   — Да ла-адно не обижайся, — Рирука погладила руку Шинджи своей ладонью.<br/>   — Что закажете? — слишком сладко-приторно поинтересовалась официантка, одновременно  оценивающе осматривая Рируку.<br/>   — Вот это, — она тыкнула в одну из граф меню "Салат "Гармония вкуса"*, — мм... может еще вот это — девушка тыкнула в графу "Фруктовый салат "БАМБУК"**. <br/>   — Хорошо, — ответила официантка. — Чего желаете? — спросила она у Шинджи<br/>   Он молча показал на нужные ему деликатесы и подозвав официантку, прошептал ей:<br/>   — И бутылку красного полусладкого.<br/>   Девушка у него что-то спросила, Рирука не услышала. <br/>   Но зато она услышала ответ Шинджи:<br/>   — Мм... да, сойдет.<br/>   — А чего это ты такого заказал? — спросила Рирука когда официантка удалилась на кухню.<br/>   — Сюрприз, — улыбнулся Шинджи и положил свою ладонь на ладошку Рируки.<br/>   — Я нетерпеливая, — наигранно надула губки девушка.<br/>   — Со мной ты не заскучаешь... — ладонь Шинджи направилась к её локтю.<br/>   Рука Рируки невольно дрогнула. Шинджи почувствовал это и заулыбался.<br/>   — Не бойся, я ничего плохого с тобой не сделаю, — произнёс он.<br/>   — Звучит многообещающе, — голос Рируки дрогнул.<br/>   — Из твоих уст особенно, — сказал Шинджи.<br/>   Рирука хотела что-то ответить, но их прервала официантка с подносом в руках.<br/>   — Ваш заказ, — сказала она, ставя блюда на стол, и добавила: — А вот красное полусладкое французское вино тридцати пяти летней выдержки, — и, разлив напиток по бокалам, удалилась.<br/>   Рирука очень часто заморгала, удивлённо смотря на бокал с вином.<br/>   — Ну как тебе сюрприз? — с улыбкой спросил Шинджи, взбалтывая вино в бокале и вдыхая его аромат.<br/>   — Н-но... — начала девушка, пытаясь отйти от шока, — но веедь... это же... очень... очень дорого...<br/>   — Ты только из-за этого беспокоишься? — улыбка Шинджи угасла и он поставил бокал на стол. — Не беспокойся на этот счёт.<br/>   — Кхм.. да, хорошо, — Рирука понемного начала приходить в себя. <br/>   — Может, на брудершафт? — предолжил Шинджи.<br/>   — Да, давай, — девушка подняла бокал.<br/>   После, их губы слились в сладком поцелуе. </p>
<p>   Через пару минут они оторвались друг от друга. Рирука смотрела на Шинджи затуманенным взглядом.<br/>   — Может ещё разок встретимся? — улыбнулся Хирако.<br/>   — Даа, конечно... — мечтательно ответила девушка.</p>
<p>   ...но следующей встречи не случилось, потому что началась история с массовым гипнозом Цукишимы...</p>
<p>_______________________________<br/>* В состав Салата "Гармония вкуса" входят: помидоры, болгарский перец , свежие огурцы , листовой салат, авокадо(подробнее http://gotovim-doma.ru/view.php?r=738)<br/>** В состав салата "Бамбук" входят: апельсин, банан, консервные абрикосы и персики, вишня, клубника и сливки (подробнее http://kuking.net/5_1518.htm)<br/>ЗЫ: Автор ничего этого не ела, но ооочень хотелось бы</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>9.07.2011</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>07.06.2011</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>